


the night that blooms

by sugarBBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gang member chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of cigarette, Pining, Road Trips, Romance, Short, complicated love, runaway baekhyun, student baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarBBH/pseuds/sugarBBH
Summary: The open road, chanyeol, baekhyun and a love that’s expected to bloom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	the night that blooms

**Author's Note:**

> (✿◠‿◠) , hello all!  
> I posted this short Drabble that I came up with while writing an essay. I need a quick break so I came up with this, lol!! I originally posted this on my Twitter but decided to also put it on here. It’s super short:(( but please let me know what you think!! I think there might be a few misspelled words but for the most part I think I proofread it. Enjoy!

The breeze feels normally cold for a summer night , inside the car it’s cold, the ac blaring along with the beat of the rnb song that’s blasting at its highest volume. The gear in between shifts every once in a while, chanyeol’s hand enclosing over Baekhyun’s small one, their joined hands on top of the gear, shifting it together. Chanyeol’s cigarette , causes puffs of smoke. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind, he’s grown use to the feeling and smell. More so, he shares it now, feeling attached to the sensations and the connection between the other. 

The car is going above 80 mph, the road ahead is quiet and lonely, it’s a suburb that neither of them know. Chanyeol had convince the younger to escape out of his house dead at the hours of 3AM. Baekhyun complied, everything the older would tell him to do, he wouldn’t hesitate to do so. Sneaking through the second floor window, baekhyun escaped into the night, leaving behind pillows in he sheets to trick his parents if they checked up on him. Would it work? He would like to believe it would, but who knows his parents were smarter than that. 

He now sits in chanyeol’s car, listening to the playlist that the older had made for them. They’ve been driving for hours at this point, it’s tiresome yet thrilling to know there wasn’t any specific destination. Just the road and them. 

Chanyeol finishes his cigarette, chucking it out the window and turning his head to look at the younger. “Cold?” His voice is hoarse and velvet deep. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and turns to meet his gaze. Was it love? Or admiration he felt for the older? He isn’t sure, but he knew from the moment he laid his eyes on chanyeol for the first time, he would always stick with him. Their first kiss, was merely a day after baekhyun had first snuck out just to be with chanyeol. His parents didn’t approve, would do anything in order to keep their son away from chanyeol. Though it was no use, the two would always find their way back to each other. 

Baekhyun also gave his first to chanyeol, in the back of the older’s car. It was slow and sweet, in consideration for the smaller. Maybe they did love instead of doing it for the purpose of pleasure. Would Baekhyun do it again? Yes, yes he would. They would do everything together, chanyeol would teach baekhyun many things. Despite there 6 year age gap, they seem to easily click. 

Chanyeol turns into a gas station, it looked like a ghost town with no one around except the single employee. Chanyeol exits the car, with baekhyun pulling up his hoodie and walking behind him. While chanyeol pays for the gas, baekhyun roams the store, filling his arms with foods that were far from healthy. Two slushees, concluded his spree. He walked over to the front where chanyeol waited, dropping all the items on the counter. The cost of the items didn’t matter, chanyeol would always buy anything for him. Returning back to the car, baekhyun placed the bags inside and walked around to Chanyeol’s side where he had began putting the pump in. While waiting, the older had lifted baekhyun onto the hood of the car, slipping his cold hands under the younger’s hoodie, caressing the soft skin. Baekhyun’s arms immediately encircled around chanyeol’s neck, pulling him close enough till their lips meet. It was always so dominating but sweet nether the less. Their lips moving perfectly in sync. 

Once the gas filled the car, they returned inside. This time, driving until they found a motel. Baekhyun took all the bags, and chanyeol paid for their room. They managed to get the biggest room, far away from all the others. It was fairly decent. A bed, tv, bathroom and a couch. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for the night. Nearing 5AM, they laid in bed, watching a random show while eating all the snacks baekhyun chose. Afterwards, chanyeol took Baekhyun with gentleness, filling him with pleasure, sighs and moans filling the room. It lasted as long as they both possibly could, always savoring each other’s touches, kisses and taking the time to engross themselves into the pleasure. Entangled of the sheets is how they fell asleep. Baekhyun happened to fall asleep first, snuggling into the warmth that the taller provided, chanyeol’s hands roaming through the younger’s soft fluffy hair. It was one of baekhyun’s weakness.

Chanyeol stared at the eternal face of the younger’s, memorized by his beauty and the ability to look so perfect. Because in his 25 years of living, nobody could come close to the way baekhyun made him feel. The boy had came into his life unexpected, cliché you might say but it’s the only way to described it. He knows it was for a reason, baekhyun was someone special to him, is and will always be. Because yes, he knows he’s in love with baekhyun. The way his heart fills with love and admiration with everything baekhyun does, being apart from him makes him crazy and having Baekhyun so close makes him feel like he’s on cloud 9. 

Were they dating? No, not at all. Were they friends? What they do and how they act, friends don’t exactly do. Friends with benefits? Who knows, they didn’t exactly have a title. Chanyeol was quite scared to confess.

Around noon, the sun is blazing heavily, seeping through the white thin blinds that didn’t block the sun’s heat. Baekhyun manages to steal the blanket, wrapping it around his bare body and walking towards the bathroom. With lavender soap and shampoo, he manages to clean off last night’s activity. He takes his time, knowing they had all the time in the world. In the mirror’s reflection was a black haired boy staring back, his features so baby-like and beautiful. He smiles, and the reflection mimics. He looked at his best, and he knew it was all because of chanyeol. 

Baekhyun returns to the bedroom, the older was awake. He was propped up on his elbows, staring at the small phone device on the bed. It was Baekhyun’s phone. Hearing movement, chanyeol whips his head up, eyebrows furrowing. “Your parents have been calling nonstop.”

Baekhyun knows, he expected this to happen. But somehow he doesn’t feel guilty, in fact he feels what freedom is like. This is what he wanted and what he was going to try his hardest to keep. “It’s okay. Let it ring.”

He changes into his tight black fitted jeans and the hoodie. Chanyeol’s hoodie to be in fact. His jet black hair is still damp, he roughly dries it with the towel and lets it fall to the floor. 

Chanyeol had sat up, sitting back against the headboard. A cigarette propped in his mouth. Baekhyun always finds that type of scene alluring. Crawling on the bed and onto chanyeol’s lap, the younger snuggles against the man’s broad chest, inhaling the rich scent of cologne and cigarette. 

For a while, they stay in that position, enjoying the feeling of skinship, baekhyun preferably listening to chanyeol’s heartbeat. “Chanyeol.”

“Hm?” The man’s hand is rubbing the younger’s bottom. 

“What are we? I know it’s complicated but last night.. it felt different.” It was true, he knew that last night was more than just a release of stress, it felt like love was seeping through their bodies. It felt more like love making.

Subsequently there was a long pause. Chanyeol didn’t answer right away, not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t know how to exactly answer. “Baekhyun...”

That’s all it took for baekhyun to push himself up, away from chanyeol’s chest. The man felt the way the younger tensed, he gripped onto baekhyun’s hips to keep him in place. The younger frowned, the man’s tight grip on him was preventing him from getting off of chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun stop.”

“Stop what? Let go.”

“Why?”

Baekhyun stopped his movements to stare appalled at the man. Was he seriously asking? He hesitated to answer his question, deep down it hurt more to know he didn’t have a response right away. Eventually, the man saw baekhyun’s stubborn tactics and decided it was best to let go for now. 

Once the man’s hands were off of his body, baekhyun climbed down, immediately heading towards the bathroom. Locking it, he slid down the door, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. He didn’t realize how much he was holding it in, how badly his chest feel like it was tightening and how he couldn’t breathe. They say love hurts but he didn’t expect it to feel this way.

He came to the conclusion that yes, in fact he had fallen deeply in love with chanyeol. But the lack of response and the way he didn’t answer right away, he could see that chanyeol didn’t feel the same way. And it hurt too much. The younger began contemplating about his situation, whether he should or shouldn’t have ran away from home. Was it really a bad choice to run away, leave everything you have to be with someone who possibly didn’t love you? Maybe. Baekhyun didn’t know.

It was possibly minutes if not hours that baekhyun spent in there. When he felt his legs tingle from the lack of movements, he stood up and slowly opened the door. It was quiet, too quiet for someone that still happened to be there. Chanyeol was now sitting near the window, staring out into the open like something was so interesting. The bed was occupied of trays filled with food, seemingly sitting there for a while. 

Baekhyun takes a seat on the edge of the bed, and chanyeol follows. Neither of them make eye contact or speak, it’s clear that it speaking wouldn’t make the situation any better. It wasn’t the first time baekhyun had question whether or not they were deeper, more meaningful than ‘friends with benefits.’ Though, this time it seem to impact them. 

They ate in silence, after finishing chanyeol headed to the bathroom to shower and baekhyun cleaned up their plates. He felt suffocated in the small room. Putting on his shoes, he left the room to take in some air and see what interesting surroundings could be around. 

4 rooms down from his own, sat a young boy on a chair, it seemed like the guy was near his own age. Baekhyun took small steps, walking ahead. The guy perked his head, his brown orbs ranking up and down baekhyun’s body.

“Hey,” the tan male speaks out, standing up from the chair that he was on. 

Baekhyun should have turned away and should’ve ignored him, however he did quite the opposite. He was walked towards the guy. 

“Leaving?” The guy questions, meeting baekhyun halfway. 

“Not exactly. Thought of taking a walk around.” 

The tan man smiles. “I’m jongin by the way.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” jongin says. “Beautiful.”

Maybe it was the lack of affection or interest that baekhyun needed, he felt his cheeks burning with shyness. He turns his head to look somewhere else.

“Mind if I join you for your walk?”

Baekhyun shrugs, already forwarding and not bothering to see if jongin was actually following along. It was just a motel, the area all around was like a desert, so empty and quiet. The rocks that they were stepping on where the only noise that filled then atmosphere. 

“What brings you around here? I can tell your from the city.” Jongin decides it would be best to speak up, the other boy looked to shy to spark a conversation. 

“Ran away from home.” Baekhyun answers honestly, because that is in fact what he did. 

“Oh.” Jongin blinks in surprise, surely not expecting such short answer. He wanted to know more, it wasn’t an everyday thing where someone his age came along. “Toxic household? Or peak of rebelling against them?” 

“No not exactly. More like following and escaping with the one you love. It’s complicated, I’m regretting my choice now.” 

“Ah I see,” the tan male bobs his head. “The guy you came in with last night?”

Baekhyun turns to look at him. Was he watching them? “How do you know?”

The tan male has such an attractive smile, blinding in fact. “My dad is the owner. I was in the back. Saw you guys come in.”

Baekhyun understands, nodding. They have roamed around the motel and are back at the front, right where Baekhyun’s room was. 

Jongin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, he stares at Baekhyun for a few seconds then stares at the door, he sees chanyeol looking at them from the window. “Look we don’t know each other personally, it’s safe to say I don’t know your reasonings or your story. But if there’s one thing that I can see, it’s that it’s not the way you think it is. If you love him, go for it because the way he’s looking at you screams nothing but love. I can assure you, he feels the same. Give it a go.”

Baekhyun smiles timidly. Jongin’s words sound so encouraging and gives him a boost of confidence. “Thank you, jongin.”

They part ways easily just like they met. Jongin headed back into the front desk and baekhyun took his time to walk back to the room. He concluded that it’s best to act like nothing happen earlier, to put away the awkwardness and go back to the carefree vibe.

The moment the door opens, chanyeol turns his attention to the younger. They make eye contact briefly. “Ready to go?”

Baekhyun nods, gathering his phone and keys from the nightstand and being the first out. Once in the car, the playlist doesn’t resume instead it’s switch to the radio, one that plays trending repeated songs. Their hands don’t join on the gear, only chanyeol’s hand rests there. It’s clear that something change between them in the spam of the hours, both to stubborn to speak about it and instead dismaying it.

The drive that always seems too short and bittersweet, feels never ending this time around. Chanyeol pulls into a diner, still located in the suburbs. Along with 3 other cars, the place seem pretty empty as well.

Inside, they are directed into a booth seat. Usually, they’ll sit next to each other, liking the closeness and simply radiating body warmth. This time, they sit across from each other. 

After they order, baekhyun makes himself busy by staring throughly at the menu, chanyeol directs his attention to his phone, continuous messages popping up. 

Under the table, they would play footsies, baekhyun usually initiates it. This time, he doesn’t, rather keeps his feet pressed against the bottom of the seat. 

A small sandwich and orange juice is what baekhyun usually goes for, his appetite doesn’t seem to agree this time as he stares down at his food. Never the less, he eats while looking through his own phone. There’s already multiple messages and calls from his family, and it makes him think how unfair he was to just disappear into the night with a man that his family didn’t approve of. 

Walking out of the diner, after lunch, really put him through a rough perspective. “Take me home” baekhyun says all of a sudden. The tall male stops in his tracks, his car keys were already out in his hand and they were almost at the car. He turns to look at the younger with an expression that’s unreadable. If you would have to describe it, the closest guess would be that he was shocked? 

“Why?”

“Because why not? This was a bad idea. My family was right, I shouldn’t have left like that.” 

Chanyeol lets out a dry humors laugh. “They were right? About what, baekhyun? That I’m a bad influence on you? That I make you do things that you wouldn’t normally do? That I force you to rebel against them?”

Baekhyun’s hands clench into fists, there’s already tears building up but he doesn’t want to look fragile nor sensitive. “Well isn’t that the case? I never would have left home if it wasn’t for you! What do you have to offer me? Nothing, right? I’m just someone that you want to play with until your boredom leaves.”

“You can’t be serious...” chanyeol shakes his head, looking around before meeting the younger’s sharp gaze. Their distance was safe apart, now they stood directly close. “Are you even listening to yourself right now?”

“Why haven’t you answered? You know why? Because you know it’s the truth! Chanyeol, your an adult already come on, you have your life already set. What about me? I’m just a teenager still in high school, about to graduate in the spring and going on to college to build my future. Admit it! I’m just your past time! And I’m just a fool for following along, letting myself be influence by you.”

It happens to fast to react, chanyeol cups the younger’s face, pulling him close enough till their bodies touch. He can see it now, the way, chanyeol’s eyes are red and watery. He’s never imagined someone like the older to cry or to even show emotions in front of people. But here he is, his trembling hands holding baekhyun’s face, and as much as he tried holding it in, the tears fall down chanyeol’s face. 

“You really don’t see it do you, baekhyun? How can you say all that! You think your just a past time? After all we have went through!”

Baekhyun has to look away from chanyeol’s face, feeling his own tears ready to fall any second now. “Then why couldn’t you answer me back at the motel? It was a simple question, chanyeol.”

“Because... because I don’t want to ruin whatever is going in between us. Do you want me to tell you the answer to it? Because I can, but just know if you don’t respond back like I expected then I guess I’ll just take you back home.”

Baekhyun returns his gaze to chanyeol and nods. Was he ready? Maybe not, but he needs to know the answer. “Tell me then, chan. What are we?”

“There’s no title to us, but what I do want you to know is that I want to change that. I want to be more than whatever we are. Boyfriend? Baekhyun, I’m in love with you, ever since I saw you. Your natural beauty, your personality, everything about you is so perfect. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Yes, maybe I’m not the best influence and maybe I’m not the man or woman your parents wanted you to be marry, but if you allow me I can treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I would do anything for you. I was afraid of expressing my feelings because I know I wasn’t ideal for you, and that losing you wasn’t something I want. So I did keep my feelings but every time you would question our title I knew one day I would have to respond. I guess that day is today. If there is anyone I want, and anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with it’s you.”

Baekhyun was fully crying at the end of chanyeol’s speech, feeling a weight off of his shoulders knowing the other’s feelings were mutual. He didn’t expect chanyeol, a gang member to have feelings for a mere teenager boy, but here they stood in front of each other. “Y-you like me? Chanyeol, are you being serious?” It’s hard to speak when he’s crying so much, but chanyeol nods, pressing his forehead against the younger’s. 

“Baekhyun, I’m so in love with you. Baby, your everything I could ever want, your literally the most important person for me. I couldn’t lose you.”

Instead of replying, baekhyun wraps his arms around the older’s neck, and stands on the tip of his toes in order to press his lips against the older’s. This time, this kiss is so different from all the others ones they shared. It’s more slow, sensual and passionate, the love could really be felt as they move in sync because now their feelings were out there. 

Pulling away, baekhyun smiles, his pretty smile that has chanyeol swooning with love. “Chanyeol, i love you too. Why do you think I do everything for you despite knowing it’s bad? Because I want to be with you and only you.”

Chanyeol hauls him up and puts him on the hood of the car, it was their nature to do this. “Then let it be it. Just you, me and the open road? We don’t have to have a destination, just explore the world and share our love. What do you say?” 

Baekhyun has never been so sure of anything in his 18 years of living. Maybe it wasn’t the best choice and maybe he should have return to his parents’ house and continue with his life but he can’t. He knows he can’t, being with chanyeol sounds more ideal to him. Just them and road? He really liked the thought of that. “Yes, Yeol. Just you, me and road.”

They hopped back into the car, the playlist resumes and so does intertwined hands back on the gear. The road ahead doesn’t seem to have an end, just like their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments I’lll be very happy’! I wanna know what you guys thought! Anyways take care everyone~! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
